1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for eliminating miter joints in a frame assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a corner fastener for adjoining tubular members of a frame assembly used in the construction of windows, window screens, picture frames, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, windows, window screens, picture frames, and the like are manufactured by miter cutting a length of hollow tubular material by means of two rotary saws positioned at a 90.degree. angle with respect to each other. Of necessity due to the position of the two saws, approximately two inches of waste material are created with each cut or about eight inches per four-sided frame. A corner key (a pair of perpendicularly oriented legs with each leg being arranged to fit within the hollow interior of a respective tubular member) effects the interconnection of the tubular members at right angles to each other.
Storm windows, window screens, and the like are usually secured to conventional window frames by means of various types of metal tabs. However such method of securement has the disadvantage of not permitting easy removal of storm windows, window screens, and the like for cleaning and maintenance purposes. Additionally, storm windows, window screens, and the like are not provided with means for permitting the removal of water of condensation that can form and collect, for example, between a window frame and a window screen causing material damage and deterioration problems. And picture frames are not provided with means for minimizing the scratching and marring of surfaces on which such frames rest.